Mirrors
by Arsao Tome
Summary: During a battle someone showed up that the Wizarding World thought dead.
1. Chapter 1

In the 'Veil Room' in the Department of Mysteries, there was a fight going on, former Senior Under Secretary, Deloris Umbridge had a group of Death Eaters with her and they were fighting a group of students from Hogwarts. Spells were being fired by either side. Just then there was a flash of light as it blinded Umbridge. Just then somebody had appeared out of nowhere around the Veils. A young woman had seen him, she had shoulder length dishwater blond hair and hazel eyes.

She was dressed in a 'Gryffindor' uniform, "dad." She said as she was attacking. A man looked over to her while fighting as well, he was dressed in a suit, tie and cloak. He had light brown hair and gray eyes, he was the young woman's father Remus Lupin. "There's someone near the Veils. I'm going for him."

"Be careful," he said she nodded and suddenly transformed in to a 6 foot 9 inch were wolf, her uniform was fitting right on her and she was wearing sandal heels. She counted to ten in Latin to herself and then rushed right for the person. She was pulling some 'Matrix'-like moves. She ducked, dodged and flipped right through the attacks. She was very fast too, once she got to the person she saw who it was.

She gasped and tears started to fall out of her eyes. "Harry!" She cried, she grabbed the young man, held him to her chest and rocked with him. Then she picked him up and suddenly surrounded herself in a very powerful aura. Just then Umbridge had seen her.

"Get Her!" She yelled, then Death Eaters had seen her and started to fire. She smirked and went through the attacks. They were missing her, if they went up she went down, if then went down she went up. Once she made it back to her father, she handed Harry to Remus and pulled out a pair of nunchaku. Umbridge and her Death Eaters had attacked, the were she-wolf started swinging and reflecting shots away from her and the others right back to them.(1)

Umbridge was pissed now, "THAT'S IT! YOU DIE!" She yelled, "AVADA...!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She held her 'chucks' in front of her. "BEAST CANNON!" Just then a cross between a dragon and a wolf aura on fire was headed right for her. It grabbed Umbridge then flung her against a wall. The she-wolf deformed and was back to normal.

"Karen, are you alright?" Remus said, she was tired and knelt down to Harry, stroking his hair. Then he looked down at the young man. "Harry? But how?"

"I don't know Dad," she said. "Aunt Lily will be happy."

"I know," he said just then aurors had came in and started to arrest Umbridge and her group. Just then Dumbledore had showed up with Sirius. They had seen Harry.

"HARRY!" They said.

'_Yes he's alive!_' Thought Sirius.

'_Dammit, he's alive!_' Thought Dumbledore, then Remus picked up Harry and they all were about to leave.

"Remus, I'll take Harry..." Dumbledore started when Karen damn near attacked him.

"We'll take Harry home," said Remus. With that they teleported to Potter Manor.

* * *

(**Potter Manor**)

Once there, they started to look for Lily. "LILY!" Said Remus, just then a very beautiful red head had showed up, she had green eyes and was dressed in a shirt, slacks and slippers.

"What is it Remus?" She said and saw who he was carrying, "Harry?" She went right to him they took him put in his room. They started strip him of the rags he was in and laid him down. They had noticed that he was buffed and well built. He had revealed markings on his face, a sledgehammer on his forehead and anvils on the crest of his cheeks. They also had seen runes on his arms, across his chest and a small one on his throat. Just then a being had appeared, he had short white hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a gray 'A' shirt, cargo pants and boots. He wasn't as built as Harry and looked to be a couple of years younger than Harry.

He looked at Lily, "_Are you Harry's Mother?_" He sent.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"_Harry's out of energy, do you have a forge?_"

"Yes we do."

"_He needs to be by it when it's running hot._"

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"_Not for a god of weapon smithing. Oh by the way, I am Forge Smithe; Harry's angel._"

"It's nice to meet you Forge." Then she looked to Sirius and Remus, "start up the forge. We need to get Harry down there."

"But why Lils?" Said Sirius, "it hasn't been used since 'ol Charlie'." 'Ol' Charlie was Harry's grandfather, James' father.

"Harry's some kind of god, this is his angel 'Forge Smithe'." The godfathers were in shock.

"A God?"

"Yeah I know. Sirius, fire up the forge."

"Alright Lils," so he went down to the basement.

Meanwhile Karen was sitting by his head stroking his hair. She was kissing him on the forehead. Just then a young woman had came in and saw Karen. She had reddish black hair, blue-green eyes and was dressed in the Gryffindor uniform. "Karen, what happened?" She asked, then she saw Harry. "Harry!" She gasped she went over to him and started kissing him on his forehead.

Then Lily and Remus had came in to Harry's room. "Rose?" Lily said, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened. I didn't know Harry have came back." She said, "thank you daddy." She hugged Harry as tight as she could.

"We need to take him to the forge."

"Huh?" Said Rose, "why?"

"I'll explain on the way, Karen if you would." Karen nodded and transformed in to her were form. She picked him up and carried him down to the forge.

* * *

They laid him down on a cot about 6 feet away from the forge. The energies from the forge started to go in to him. Then he slowly started to open his eyes, "Harry?" Said Lily.

"M-Mum?" He said, she sobbed and grabbed her eldest child in a tight hug. "I'm home," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm home."

TBC

Note: This came from an idea of a Ranma story called 'Mirrors Multiplied'.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, he was not a happy camper. '_Potter is dead! Who in the hell is this?_' He thought, '_whoever he is. He won't stop me from controlling the Wizarding World!_'

(**Potter Manor**)

Harry was up and around. He went to take a shower. He was out as Hogwarts ended for the year. So his friends and family would be there when he did wake up. He walked, dazed in to the bathroom and in to the shower. He turned on the water and started to get cleaned up.

Meanwhile Daphne, Tracy, Ginny, Hermione, Fluer and Rose had heard the shower running. "Sounds like someone's in the shower." Said Ginny.

"Wanna go see who it is?" Said Daphne, she was a blond haired vixen with green eyes

"No, we shouldn't." Said Hermione, a cute brown haired and eyed young woman.

"Besides, I know who's in there." Said Rose as she got up and stretched, she was in a white mens t-shirt. Then she walked to her closet.

"WHO IS IT?" Said the others, Rose gave off an evil grin.

"Well, it's a guy."

"New boyfriend?" Said Tracy, a cute, light brown haired, hazel eyed Chinese-Greek witch, Rose quickly got red.

"No!"

"Who iz 'e?" Said Fluer, she was a freaking goddess, with silvery blond hair and blue eyes. Just then it stopped and he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist while drying his hair. Now a lot happened to come to this situation, he was blinded by the towel, he was tired and he doesn't know his way the manor. So when he opened Rose's door, revealing himself to the girls they were speechless.

"Next door!" She said as she grabbed him and escorted him to his room. Then she went back to her room, "sigh. Well it's good he's awake." She walked in and saw the girls staring at her.

"Who was that?" Said Ginny, she was a very cute young woman with curly reddish-brown hair and violet eyes.

"You're not going to believe me." She said.

"Try us," said Daphne.

"It's Harry." They were in shock.

"HARRY?"

"Yeah, it's him." Ginny and Hermione started to shed tears.

"It can't be, he died." Said a stunned Tracy.

"E died in my arms." Cried Fluer.

"Karen found him and saved him." Then there was a knock on the door. Rose opened it up and behind the door was Harry and he was dressed in a T-shirt, cargo pants and slippers. He was godly looking.

"Hey, I'm sorry Rose I- Whoa!" He said as Hermione tackled him to the floor. He looked up to see his best female friend crying on to his chest. "Uh, hi?" She gave off a teary giggle. She helped him up and hugged him tightly.

"All's right in the world now." She cried, he chuckled.

"The World or yours?" She giggled, held him tightly. They walked in to Rose's room. The others were impressed by the way he was built.

"P-Potter?" Said Daphne, he pulled away from Hermione and held his arms open for her she grabbed him in a tight hug. Then she reached up and kissed him on the lips passionately. Then she pulled off and laid her head on to his chest.

"Well, hello to you too Karla." He said, then he pulled off and went to Ginny and grabbed her in a tight hug. Then lifted her up. "Well, aren't you the little succubus?" He chuckled, "is Bella your mom?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, just making sure." Then Tracy grabbed on to him and he was stunned by her beauty. "Whoa, Tracy?"

"Yeah, why are you shocked?"

"Maybe because you're gorgeous, I haven't seen you without your uniform on." She blushed with a smile. She was in a T-shirt and shorts. Then he had seen the goddess of beauty, the French Aphrodite, Fluer Delacour. He just went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh bon jour, Madame Delacour." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Ello arry," she cried on his shoulder. Then Lily walked in and saw her son hugging the veela.

"Well, good morning Harry." She said startling him. He fell on top of Fluer. Everyone laughed, "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to startle you." He got up and helped Fluer up, "are you alright Fluer?"

"Oui Lily," she said. "I am fine," she was looking at Harry with love and lust in her eyes. Then she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Then they got up and Harry brushed himself off.

"Would you like for me to make breakfast mom?" He asked.

"No, Dobby has it." She said, "you girls get cleaned up and get ready though." So she and Harry left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Tonks had heard about what had happened from her best friend, Karen. "Harry's alive? But how, I mean we saw the body." She said.

"True but remember it disappeared." She said, "and the official word was the body was a golem."

"What's he look like?"

"Take Harry and make him a god."

"Whoa, now I got to see him." Karen chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry started to train with a light work out. He was flying around the property with ten tonnes strapped to his body. Then he dropped the weights and took off towards the trouble.

A plane was in trouble, one of the engines were destroyed and it was falling out of the sky. The pilots were trying to keep it steady when all of the sudden something steadied it. The pilots were surprised, "we're holding steady." Said one of them, "Superman must be holding us." One of the pilots had looked out and saw a young man in all black with silver trim, holding the wing up until the plane landed at Heathrow. The Harry helped it to land, put out the fire and cooled off the engines.

People started to get off and were looking for their hero. They had seen a young man in all black and silver trim; a T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, gun belt and sunglasses. "That is not Superman." Said someone, cameras were on him and he shook the pilot's hand and took off with out making a crater.

"Who was that?" He said. One of the passengers on the plane had got off and went to make a phone call. Not knowing that someone else was also going to make a phone call.

The first one was was a young woman with blond hair in a ponytail and blue-grey eyes. She was dress in a black top, cargo pants and boots. "Yes, I need to talk to Bruce Wayne please? Thank you." She said.

The other person had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. She was in a black dress suit with a white blouse. She pulled out her cell and made a phone call. "Yeah I need to talk to the General."

Meanwhile the first one got who she wanted. "Bruce, it's Dinah. Have I got a story for you."

Then the second woman also got who she wanted. [Wait Natasha, what happened?]

"Yes sir," she said. "This kid, he was no older than 15. He actually saved us."

[Did you see him Agent Romanov?] He said.

"Yeah," said Dinah.

[What did he look like Dinah?] Said Bruce.

"He had black hair, he was in all black and well built." Said Natasha.

[We'll see what we can do to get a better description from the video.] Said Fury.

"Alright, Bruce." Said Dinah, "talk to you later."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks had showed up at Potter manor. "Dora. Good morning," said Lily as she hugged her goddaughter.

"Hello auntie," she said. "I heard Harry is alive."

"You heard right, he should be somewhere around here." Just then they felt a gust of wind and saw a black streak then it landed. It formed in to Harry, "there he is. Where were you?"

"Heathrow," they were shocked.

"Why were you there?"

"Had to land a plane."

"Wait, What?"

"Well, while I was flying," he started.

"Wait, flying?" Said Tonks, "on a broom?"

"Um, no." They looked at him, he flew? Without a broom?

"What happened?" Asked Lily.

"Well, I heard something blow up and I looked up to see this plane crashing. So I went up and helped it to Heathrow." They just looked at him, "I'm not kidding."

"Harry, we believe you." Said Lilly as Tonks nodded. "Come on 'Hero', let's eat." She wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Watchtower, Batman had showed up. Superman and Wonder Woman met him there. "Well looks like you have another relative Kal." He said.

"What are you talking about Bruce?" The 'Man of Steel' asked. The 'Dark Knight' had put a disc in the computer and played the video. They had seen the plane in trouble and someone flying over to one of the engines and stabilizing it so it could land. "What the?"

"Great Hera!" Said the 'Amazon Princess' they continued to watch as the person landed on his feet at Heathrow airport, put the fire out and cooled the engine. Then he checked if everyone was alright. Afterwards one of the pilots went over to him to thank the hero. Batman enhanced the video to get a look at the hero.

It was of a young man, around the same age as Conner. He was dressed in all black with silver trim, had black hair and green eyes. Then he took off, Batman looked at Superman. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"We, are going to see if we can meet this, Kryptonian." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, Nick Fury walked on to the bridge, he was a black man, bald, with a brown eye the other one was covered by an eyepatch and dressed in all black. "Well, I can't say nothing bad about the kid's fashion sense but, this kid's extremely powerful." He said, he had showed up with some of the others; Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Spider Woman, Team Amazing, The Crimson Crusade, Platinum Divas, Captain Marvel, Luke Cage, Alpha and Team Immortal. They were looking at pics of the hero.

"So, this is the kid?" Said Wolverine.

"Yep, Natasha was on that plane on her way back to Emora." Peter looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"What would you have done?" She said.

"Uh, Jacked Tony of a jet."

"Gee thanks Spidey," the 'Iron Avenger' in disguise said.

"Any way," said Fury. "The plane was in trouble, so this kid comes up and steadies the plane helping it to land, puts out the fire then cools the engine."

"My god," said Chun Li. "He's that powerful?"

"Looks like it," said Alpha. "He is cute though."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry decided to go in to the city to do some shopping. Not knowing that he was targeted. You see even though she was one of the smartest witches of her time, Lily has her own army of magicals and muggles. Which were well known as heroes and Lily became one of the most wanted persons by the Underworld ever.

They wanted her and her family dead. Harry had went to the bank and got some cash out. Of course, Lily had told the bank that her son was alive and opened his account back up with a block on Dumbledore and Molly Prewitt. So he got some money out so that he could do some shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione, Rose and Daphne were looking for Harry. "Mom, where did Harry go?" Asked Rose.

"London, he went to do some shopping." She said.

"By himself? Mom!" They were about to take off, in her car.

"He has... shoot!"

"Aren't your people around town?" Said Tonks.

"Yeah, I was going to tell them."

* * *

Harry was walking around the shopping district and was looking for some new gear.

Meanwhile a young woman had seen him, she had short blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a T-shirt which was stretched out, jeans, boots and a jacket. '_Well he's pretty cute_.' She thought, she was well built and went to get a better look at him.

Meanwhile a young man had seen him, he had black hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a suit and loafers. '_That must be Potter_.' He thought. Just then a couple of guys had came up behind Harry. '_Okay Wisdom time to get to work_.' Just as he was about to head for Harry to help him. Harry started to fight the thugs. One got in a lucky hit and knocked him down.

Harry cursed himself, for still being a little weak and getting used to the area. One of them was about to attack him when a blond woman dressed in a white body suit, blue boots and gloves, and a red cape showed up. "I don't think so, boys." She said, just then Harry started to get up. As one of the guys pulled out a green gem which was weakening the woman. Harry kicked the gem out of the guys hand and then hit him with a super kick.

Then the guy had went over to the woman to check on her. Just then he suddenly started to attack them, he was fighting up a storm. They were surrounding him when a man started to help him. They gave the thugs an 'A-1' lesson in ass-kicking. Then the man came at the other thug and beat him down as Harry went to the woman. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Krypt...onite." She said, Harry looked over to the green gem, it didn't effect him so he picked it up and threw it in to space. She started to feel better then he helped her sit up. Just then a car had came up to them. Just then Rose leapt out.

"Harry, Are You Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said as he look himself over. "Few scratches though." He went back to the woman as the man went over to them.

"Ms. Potter?" He said, Rose looked over and saw him.

"Agent Wisdom? Why are you here?"

"Probably the same reason she is here." They got a good look at her.

"Power Girl?" She slowly started to get up.

"Yep," then she grabbed Harry and gave him a kiss. "Thanks." Wisdom had helped Power Girl out.

"You guys go on, I'll handle this and help her." He said, so they got in the car and took off.

TBC

My thanks to Rebuke for the shout out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Malfoy manor**

Draco Malfoy, the scion of the Malfoy clan had heard the most amazing news. His best friend, his brother in all but blood, one of the 'Three Amigos', his cousin Harry, was alive. Narcissa was crying happy tears, he was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "What happened?" He asked, "I mean, how did they find him or I guess, where?"

"He was in the 'Veil Room' by one of those monsters." She said, "Karen had rescued him."

"And they took out those bastards in the ministry?"

"Yes, that bitch Umbridge was there."

"The DA was there," he said as he was thinking. "But why? Did you talk to Sirius today?" Narcissa quickly looked at her son.

"Draco, you don't think that...?"

"There's a possibility. I mean, he is the Headmaster and after what the 'Family' did to him, wouldn't be surprised he'd want revenge." He headed upstairs, "I'm going to get cleaned up. Had a good practice with Ced and Cho today."

**Black Manor**

There was a meeting of the Black family, the topic? Harry's return. Bella looked at Sirius in shock, she and Ginny were just told that Harry had came back. "Wait, what happened?" She said.

Her brother ran a hand through his long black hair and nodded. The years were very kind to him and made him look like a pretty boy. His daughter was behind him fixing his hair, she was five years older than the 'Triad' and look every bit like her mother, who was a veela as well. Her name's Athena, "Harry was found in the 'Veil Room'. Karen rescued him." He said, "I think Dumbledore wanted to take him for his own. Maybe, to brainwash him in to attacking the 'Family'."

"Because, of what we did." Said Athena.

"Right," Bella shot up.

"Wait, he's still upset from the embarrassment we gave him?"

She said.

"You know, he was going to send you to Azkaban. Because you are a member of the 'Family'. Ginny, was going to be the perfect little puppet for him and poor Arthur was going to be in a loveless marriage."

"I thank you for rescuing me 'Brother dear', but..."

"Mom, what he's saying is we need to protect Harry." Said Ginny, "is he alright?"

"He was suffering magic exhaustion so he needed rest. He might be still a little sore." Just then Athena's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, thanks to the ICW all phones can work in magic areas.

[Athena? It's Rose.]

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

[Oh nothing much, welcome back by the way. We might have a problem.]

"Oh? What's wrong?"

[ROSE! WATCH YOUR LEFT!] Athena was shocked she just heard Harry.

"Wait, was that Harry?"

[Yeah, we're in trouble. Some of mom's enemies had found out about Harry.]

"Dammit!"

[Language! We need help!]

"On the way, where are you?"

[Piccadilly, hurry!] So she hung up.

"Go, bring them here." Said Sirius, Athena nodded and took off.

Meanwhile Harry and Rose were fighting for their lives. Harry was Rose's back up as Rose was Harry's. "Where In The Bloody Hell Are They Coming From?" Said Harry.

"I Don't Know!" She said they came in to a jump kick on one guy in the face. Then they were surrounded by thugs and that was when Athena had lept in to fight. She was dressed in a shirt, jeans and wedged heels, she had long black hair beautiful blue-gray eyes. She kicked a couple of thugs in the head breaking their faces. They came in with a total beat down on the thugs.

Then Harry grabs one of the thugs and lifted him up. "Alright asshole!" He said as he took off 30 miles up, "you are going to tell me who hired you to get to me or..."

"Or what?" He shouldn't said that because Harry dropped him. He was screaming then Harry caught him.

"You were saying?"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK!" He told Harry everything.

"And who made the hit?"

"I don't know, I SWEAR!"

"Do you know what he looked like?"

"He was an old man. With a long ass beard!" Harry flew back down to waiting Bobbies.

"Dumbles made a hit on us." He told Rose and Athena.

"What?"

"Yeah," he looked at Athena. "Who are you?" She smiled went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist.

"I'm Athena," she said.

"This is Sirius' daughter." Said Rose.

"Whoa," he said.

"He wants to see you two." So they got in to a car and took off for Black Manor.

TBC

Note: The look I'm going for Sirius is right here: fav. Me /d2q4001 (no spaces)


End file.
